


A matter of size

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Series: My name is Carnival [2]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: "I think you're bigger than me."Arthur gives a significant look at Joker's crotch."You know, down there."Joker lowers the newspaper to see him directly. For a few seconds his expression is illegible, until his face slowly transforms. The crooked smile and the eyebrow rising."Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?"
Relationships: Joker/Arthur fleck/Carnival
Series: My name is Carnival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	A matter of size

Outside is a gray day. A faint drizzle soaks the streets. Fortunately, it's Sunday and they don´t have to leave. Arthur has turned on the stove, so a cozy warmth envelops the room. They are enjoying a pleasant everyday life, when Arthur's voice is heard above the contest program.

"I think you're bigger than me."

Arthur gives a significant look at Joker's crotch.

"You know, down there."

Joker lowers the newspaper to see him directly. For a few seconds his expression is illegible, until his face slowly transforms. The crooked smile and the eyebrow rising.

"Do you have any idea how absurd that sounds?"

Arthur runs a hand through his hair and then lights a cigarette.

"I know. It's just a comment."

His attention returns to the contest program. Some faint shrieks are heard from the bedroom. Carnival is practicing making animals with balloons. For a few minutes neither of them says anything else.

"Ok, I have to know."

Joker puts aside the newspaper and lower his pants.

"Wait! What are you ..?"

Too late. Joker's cock is visible in all its glory.

"Well, now we have to know. What are you waiting for?" Joker asks while standing up placing his hands on his hips.

Arthur feels the blush rise to his cheeks. Somehow, he had forgotten how impulsive his counterpart could be.

"This is silly." He mutters, although he unzips his pants.

Joker watches him with a funny expression.

"Oh, sure! You say those things and then I'm silly. Come, stand by my side."

* * *

Carnival flips the globe one more time. He is proud that he has finally managed to do it. Well, the kitten's head is somewhat crooked, but maybe with a little more practice ...

He goes to the living room to look for more balloons, when ..

Oh!

Arthur and Joker are standing in the middle of the living room, naked from the waist down.

"I didn't know you were going to do sexy things so early. I just came for my bag."

His hands look frantically in the closet where he usually stores his things. He had already seen them naked on many occasions but that didn't stop shaming him.

"Hey, Carnival! Come here!"

Carnival doubts. Joker always had strange ideas that felt good at first, but then ended up hurting his lower back. Then, he could not sit or walk comfortably and that was a problem if he wanted to finish rehearsing his routine.

"We are not going to do that this time!" Joker makes a gesture with his hand discarding the idea.

"We just need your opinion about something."

At that, his attitude changes. Arthur needed his opinion for something. _Arthur needed him._

* * *

The crotches of Arthur and Joker are in front of his face. Their manhoods asleep above their testicles. The television broadcasts the cheerful song of a commercial. Carnival doubts.

"I'm not sure.."

On the periphery of his vision, he can see that Joker rolls his eyes sighing in disgust.

"From that angle you should be able to ... Ah, damn!"

Carnival's mouth closes on Joker's cock so suddenly and with such impetus that the other has to grab the couch to avoid falling.

"Carnival! What ..?!"

Arthur can't finish asking his question because Carnival is suddenly on him. Quickly swallow his manhood until it is completely lost inside his mouth. Arthur puts his hand to his mouth to drown a shameful shriek.

It doesn't last long. Carnival suddenly withdraws. A smile from ear to ear on his lips.

"What the hell..?!"

Joker puts his hand to his crotch. His cock already missing the wet cavity.

"I had to be sure!" Carnival answers cheerfully to the question that neither has been able to ask.

"The eyes can fool you. First I thought about the length, but then I remembered that the width is also important. When you are inside me, you both feel huge ..."

Again, Arthur put his hand in his mouth to contain a groan.

"Then it occurred to me that the only way to be sure enough was that. When I put you in my mouth I could know .."

"And?"

Joker does nothing to hide his visible excitement. His body reacting instinctively to Carnival's words.

"Well, you both feel big in my mouth. But with one I feel I can't take it that far because I can't breathe .."

Both Joker and Arthur watch him closely. The tension could be cut with a knife until ..

"Joker."

Joker celebrates dancing with his pelvis back and forth. It is his characteristic dance, but being naked the situation is as obscene as it is absurd. Carnival looks pleadingly at Arthur trying to apologize while the other tries to downplay the matter. They are like this for a while until Joker suddenly stops.

"Wait."

Arthur and Carnival focus their attention on him.

"We still have to know your size."

He says addressing Carnival.

"You're always trying to cover yourself. If I'm different from Arthur, maybe you are too ..."

Carnival can feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"No, I'm not sure about that. I .." He mutters visibly distressed, holding one of the cushions.

"Oh yes! It's very important, you know. We should go to the bedroom to check it out .."

Arthur swallows dry but nods to agree. All that talk about sizes had made all three excited. Carnival sighs, goodbye to his intentions to continue rehearsing.

* * *

"You're overreacting."

Arthur tried to cheer him up by patting him on his back. Joker was sitting on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands, shaking again and again.

"It doesn't make sense! Why the hell is he the one who has to have it bigger?!"

His love session had finally revealed a truth that had surprised everyone. Joker was still trying to assimilate it.

"He's a party clown! He works with children! What the hell were you thinking when you created him, Arthur ?!"

A few steps away, Carnival was looking at himself in the mirror. His smile was contagious. Arthur tries to suppress a laugh without much success. Joker's reaction was too funny not to laugh. Definitely, next time he would keep his mouth shut.

End


End file.
